Curse My Diary
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: "I should really pick a better hiding place for my diary…"


So today is our little Lu-lu's birthday and I figure, hey, why not do something for her (since Mashima didn't really do something for her on her b-day in the manga…hmp)?

**Pairing:** LucyxGray

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Summary:** "I should really pick a better hiding place for my diary…"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character** (though, I wish I do)**. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

**Enjoy~! ^^**

* * *

Curse My Diary

* * *

**.ooOoo..**

A notebook.

She had one to keep everything she hides written down; her secrets, her feelings, her thoughts, her ideas for her stories, the everyday happenings, heck, even her dreams are there. She even draws on the pages whenever she feels like it. But, she should really find a better place of hiding it where no one would think there's something important hidden there or no one would think it's another story of hers so she won't be stuck on an awkward staring contest with a smugly smirking half-naked ice make mage inside the confines of her home.

"So―" he started but was cut off immediately.

"Not one word, Fullbuster. And give me back my diary!" She said, changing the subject before she further embarrassed herself. Eyeing the said object in the hand of its pursuer, Lucy reached for it only to curse and mutters something about taking advantage of their height difference.

"Then how about three words?" he said, pausing for added effects which Lucy found both irritating and nerve-racking. His smirking lips couldn't really hold the amusement he feels and turned to a grin after seeing the blonde's pouting lips from frustration changed to a thin line, together with her wide expectant eyes and lovely pink cheeks.

"You like me." He stated confidently for having a so-called proof in his hands, making the blonde-haired maiden flinch. Never in his lifetime would he think that someone like Lucy would actually be interested to the likes of him― laid-back, bad boy type, has a weird habit of removing his clothes in one swift motion, a bit of a perv. None of the girls finds it alluring. So how did a girl who grew in such a famed and high-status place be interested in him?

"…No," she said after a while. She hated herself for sounding so doubtful.

"But it said so here," he said, waving the notebook in his hands, "Do you want me to read it for you?"

The raven-haired teen opened the material only to close it again, raising it above their heads as the blonde tried to snatch it for the second time. He laughed at how uncomfortable his friend had been, jumping up and down to grab her diary, never realizing how one of her hands found its way to one of his shoulders for support. Gray liked the contact so he didn't really comment anything and just continued teasing her.

"Stop…laughing…I'll…kill you…once I…hid my…diary!" she said in between jumps. Try as she might, Gray really is tall and she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Admit it first~" he teased in a sing-a-song tone, raising his hands higher as she almost grab it.

"Not for your entertainment, idiot!" she said, a furiously throbbing tick mark appearing on her temples, but couldn't really get rid of the redness of her face. She was surprised that she was still there, conversing and arguing with the person who found out her deepest secret, which was just ALL ABOUT HIM. But she needed to get her diary back― she doesn't really need to hear him read it to her.

Why she was denying it, Gray didn't know. It was so obvious (now that he think about it). He even called him an idiot to insult him, must be expecting for him to give it back or be pissed off. And it changed his mood drastically.

"Then how about admitting it for the truth?" He said suddenly, leaning closer for her to realize their position, making Lucy stop and rendering her speechless. Sure her panting was because of her stupid action of jumping up and down in hopes of getting hold of her precious diary, but she couldn't deny the abnormal pace and skipping of her heart from those words, along with the seriousness of Gray's eyes, not to mention their close proximity.

She blushed even more, if that was even possible, and remove her hand from his shoulder. Lucy diverted her eyes on her wooden floor, finding the little specs of dirt more interesting than Gray's eyes.

Sensing her uneasiness rise by the tick of the clock, Gray decided to let it go and smiled phonically (he didn't really feel like smiling), patting her head using her diary. "I was just teasing you," he said, handing the notebook back to her, "Here, I didn't really read it…well, not everything at the least."

Lucy looked up, stunned. She took her diary and observed Gray with her skeptical eyes. "Then how did you know that I like you?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray grinned, loving how she openly admitted it, causing her blush to intensify much further.

"Now, admitting it wasn't so hard, was it?"

That night, an ear-piercing cry was heard all over Magnolia with a twitching ice mage groaning at one of its cold pavements― specifically, at Strawberry Street.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and the very crappy ending. This was just for fun…and fluff~! ;)

So, if anyone hasn't seen it on my profile or my stories' summary yet, **I'm on HIATUS**. YES, you read right. I have a project (entrepreneurial development project, to be exact) that spans for three months' time. But I'll try― I'll really **try** to bring you BoY's next chapter **on or before August 29** **(anyone guess what special in that date for me?)** and maybe 3 wishes too, and what are words. Haha, I don't really know (I have a very **serious writer's block** on those two.

I'm currently drowning myself with **FIOLEE** fanfics. (anyone knows adventure time's genderbender?) I'm addicted, seriously! I think I'll consider switching my OTP from GrayLu to FioLee….hmmmmm…

I don't even know where I found the will to write this one-shot, which BTW was written in an hour at the most.

I just hope y'all enjoyed it.

Ja'ne~! see you when time comes

P.S pls pray for me to have some spare time to continue writing, and for my laziness to finally leave me alone. ;) OH! AND THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT READ, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND LIST MY STORIES TO YOUR FAVORITES~! I don't really know how to thank you all! I just love you guys, forever and ever! ^^


End file.
